1. Field of the invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for storing and releasing pieces of information, which apparatus includes: a reading device for reading coding which may be arranged upon, or in the vicinity of, goods or other objects or can be associated therewith; a data-processing unit; and a storage unit for the information, this information being adapted to be called up, according to the coding read by the reading device, by an address signal, and to be made accessible by means of an output unit.
2. Description of the prior art
In department stores, supermarkets, etc. large numbers of products are offered for sale to the customers in appropriate display arrangements such as shelves, racks, etc. and the customer often feels a great need for information regarding product application, use and material. The information carried on the packaging is often incomplete and fails to provide the customer with all of the desired information. Moreover at present days, because of pollution, packaging is becoming increasingly smaller or is being eliminated altogether, in which case no information can be provided and, in the case of small products, for example screws in particular, direct information cannot be provided. Up to now, therefore, suitable sales counsellors having the required technical knowledge have been necessary, resulting in additional staff and costs. Again in exhibitions, museums, etc. there is often a considerable need for information regarding the objects displayed or other articles.
German OS No. 31 09 599 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,573) describes a sales device for goods having bar code identification. This sales device comprises bar code reading units for scanning the codes applied to the goods or packages, so that goods purchased by customers can be identified at the cashier's desk and priced to complete the sales procedure. Fresh goods, such as meat or vegetables, which can be sold loose, can also be provided with bar codes, use being made of preprinted labels with progressively numbered codes. In this case a salesperson must associate the stored information with the product by actuating a keyboard. Mistakes or unauthorized handling are easily possible. Each identification must be specific as regards the type, amount and size of the product. The codes detected by the reading device are processed by a data-processing unit and the stored price of the product and, if necessary, the weight and other information are called up, are displayed in a cash register, and are printed upon a receipt to be handed to the customer.
A device for reading bar codes is described in German patent No. 28 38 243 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,798). The reading device contains a light-source and an optical system scanning the light produced by the light source, to direct it to the bar coding to be detected, and to direct the reflected light to a transducer. This is followed by conversion into electrical signals with a suitable evaluating circuit. In the case of a known reading unit, designed as a manual scanner, the bar codes can also be detected even if the scanner is not set accurately upon them. Such reading devices, or those operating in a comparable manner, are stipulated as being known for the proposed apparatus and are also not to be developed.
German OS No. 27 44 612 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,687) describes a portable optical symbol-recognition system containing a display device and a reading device to be held manually by the user. Only the information detected by the reading device can be displayed for control or inspection purposes. A cassette recorder for storing the codes detected with the reading device is described. The known symbol-recognition system is used by store personnel or the like for taking stock of the number and type of available goods, more particularly for inventory purposes. The cassette recorder is also used to store the number of goods or the like detected. This known system is not suitable for storing and releasing large amounts of information, especially pictorial representations, spot-advertising or the like.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,649 describes an input and output apparatus, and a corresponding method, by means of which information recorded by the movement of a person's hand can be recognized and displayed. To this end, a writing surface is required to represent the symbols, means being provided to detect the movement of the person's hand in the conversion of the symbols. Large quantities of information, especially specific information concerning the products, cannot be reliably conveyed with an apparatus of this kind.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus of the kind described above wherein large quantities of information can be conveyed reliably to a user at low production and operating costs. When the apparatus is used in department stores or the like places, it is possible to offer to the customer quantities of specific information concerning the products, such as data regarding the nature of the products, applications, material, processing installations, explanations of accessories, etc. In this case, codes hitherto applied to the goods merely for pricing or taking inventory are used for the purpose of conveying direct information. Even when the apparatus is used at exhibitions, in museums, etc., it is to be possible to convey quantities of information reliably to the users by simple manipulation. Simple manipulation is to ensure that even an unskilled user can call up the desired information. The apparatus is of an inexpensive construction and can be adapted to service conditions at low cost. The apparatus is built on the modular concept, using commercially available components, for examples monitors, loudspeakers, video disc units or the like, with a view to low production costs. Furthermore, information already stored is easily associated with other goods or the like. It is to be possible to handle and allocate a new code to information already stored with only a small amount of labour and equipment. The apparatus as a whole permits flexible handling.
In order to achieve this object, it is provided that the data processing unit comprise a programmable coding unit; that by means of the coding unit there can be stored on the one hand, address-signals for the information in the storage unit and, on the other hand, codes associated with one or more products; and that, by means of the reading device, and through the coding unit, the information can be called up from the storage unit and can be represented or made accessible on the output unit.
The proposed device is an autonomous system and makes it possible to convey specific information concerning products to the interested person in a manner which is particularly reliable and easily adaptable to the relevant conditions. The coding associated with the products, hitherto used exclusively for pricing and monitoring the flow of goods, can now be used in a surprisingly simple manner to deliver information to the customers. The coding is more particularly in the form of line or bar code but, within the scope of this invention, suitably coded magnetic tapes, magnetic coatings or the like may be provided. Line codes, in which the width and arrangement of the lines, and the spaces between them, determine the nature of the information, can be easily and reliably read by an optical reading device. Devices of this kind, also known as scanning guns, are light and have a small volume and may easily be held in the customer's hand. A wireless transmission system may be provided between the reading device and the data processing unit, thus eliminating costly cabling and conductors. Transmission may, however, also be carried out electrically through conductors or optically through optical fibres, in which case the reading device is preferably connected to the data processing unit by a flexible lead, as is usual in the case of telephone equipment. The data processing unit contains suitable converters or coding units, so that the storage unit can be triggered in accordance with the information detected by the reading device. Within the scope of the invention, the coding unit is freely programmable and contains a memory in which adress signals, on the one hand, and codes, on the other hand, are associated with each other. A freely programmable memory and converter makes possible direct and rapid allocation and, if necessary, changing of these signals. Specific information concerning products and containing data regarding the nature, application, use, material, etc., is fed into the storage unit. The information may also contain processing instructions, explanations of accessories and data regarding the location and finding of other comparable products in the store. According to the invention, the proposed product information and display system has high information density which is particularly easy to adapt to the relevant requirements. The storage unit is preferably designed as a video recorder, slide protector, a magnetic disc or video disc storage unit or the like for pictorial information. A specific address signal is associated with each piece of information, and this signal can be interrogated and called up in dependence upon the code detected by the reading device, thus ensuring particularly rapid access to the desired information. The output unit is matched to the type of information contained in the storage unit and is preferably in the form of a monitor and/or printer and/or loudspeaker or the like.
In one particular embodiment, the reading device is incorporated into a compact hand unit comprising a transmitter for wireless transmission of the code detected to a receiver in the data processing unit. Transmission may be effected by radio waves, especially in the VHF range, or by ultra-sound or infrared radiation. In any case, wireless transmission greatly facilitates handling since, for one thing, it eliminates the costly laying of cables and, for another, the customer's freedom of movement is practically unrestricted.
In order to obtain a particularly simple assembly, it is proposed that the reading device be arranged stationarily, more particularly incorporated into the display unit. In this embodiment, the line coded products are moved past the stationary reading device. It is expressly pointed out at this time that, according to this invention, the product information and display system is a complete unit consisting of a display unit for the products, a reading device, a data processing unit and an output unit. The system is, so to speak, completely prepared, requiring only that an electrical cable be plugged into a main connection. This applies to all embodiments regardless of the transmission system between the reading device and the data processing unit. The system according to the invention can therefore be installed, without special prior knowledge, at any desired location in a department store or the like. Costly assembly operations are avoided.
In another embodiment, the reading device and the output unit are combined into a compact hand device. The information called up according to the invention can thus be offered directly to the customer, a specific number of such hand devices being preferably provided. Without interfering with each other several customers can simultaneously call up the desired pieces of information. There is no need to emphasize that a picture of adequate accuracy can be offered on today's small screens measuring only a few centimeters diagonally. In the case of an audio, output, a small loudspeaker can be incorporated into the hand device. It is also possible to incorporate, into the hand device, in a special embodiment, the data processing and storage units. Modern data processing and storage technologies provide extremely high information density with light weight and small volume. If the data processing and storage units are arranged separately from the hand device, the information contained in the storage unit is also conveyed with the above-mentioned wireless transmission system. In all of the embodiments, a largely autonomous hand device, easily actuated by the customer, and of small weight and volume is provided.
In order to keep the cost of identifying the products down, use is made of the same coding both to call up the information explained above and to issue price lists. In other words, the existing codes are used, according to the invention, thus effecting considerable savings in cost. The data processing unit contains the coding unit with appropriate converters which convert the information associated with the product into addresses for controlling the storage unit. In this connection, it is particularly important that the converter also include a number of different codings of similar products in order to produce an address signal for calling up information regarding the corresponding group of products. According to the invention, the converter is freely programmable, so that, when a new product is taken up, or in the event of a change in the number of an article, simple and reliable allocation of the necessary address signal can be undertaken. The storage unit, more particularly a laser video or a video disc, need therefore not be changed when one or more products are changed; the same video disc can easily be re-used.
In order to achieve particularly simple and reliable input and allocation of codes to the adress signals, a control unit is provided by means of which the code detected by a reading device is allocated to an address signal in the coding unit. To this end, the control unit may comprise keys or the like for feeding-in the address signals after the feed-in, combination and allocation to the code detected by the reading device is carried out. In one alternative and significant embodiment, the storage unit is controlled by the control unit in such a manner until the desired information is given up in the output unit. According to the invention, the address signal corresponding to the information is now determined with the control unit and the code detected is passed to the coding unit. Incorrect inputs are practically excluded. It is important, according to the invention, that a number of different codes can also be allocated to one address signal, even subsequently by reason of the free programmability of the coding unit.
According to another embodiment, the coding unit comprises a replaceable memory. This memory may be programmed externally, for example in the cental office of a department store chain, in the manner desired if, for example, new products are to be included in the sales programme. These replaceable memories may then easily be inserted, in the branches, into the coding units according to the invention, or may replace existing units there. In this connection, magnetic floppy discs are particularly favourable for floppy drives.
In another embodiment, control means are provided whereby a user may call up further information from the storage unit. If the information initially requested with the reading device is of little interest to the user, he can resort immediately to the control means and trigger another piece of information. For example, if a general spot-advertisement is offered initially, this can be passed over by actuating the control means and another very special spot advertisement can be offered to the user. It is to be remembered that, according to the invention, the pieces of information in the storage unit, and the corresponding address signals, have a specific hierarchical association with each other. Thus, according to the invention, address-signals and/or functional signals are listed consecutively and can be interrogated one after the other. It is also possible to pass over preceding or subsequent storage locations by means of branches, pointers or jump instructions.
According to one particular embodiment, the address signals for the pieces of information are stored in the coding memory in such a manner that a user may call up the next piece of information or the piece of information already offered previously. Thus if the information is stored in the form of pictures, a user can easily call up once more pictures already seen, for example in order to obtain parallel information regarding a specific product in addition to the information already obtained. By means of a central computer, preferably in the form of a microprocessor, the address signals or functional signals listed, according to the invention, in the coding unit, are interrogated consecutively. Moreover this list according to the invention also receives socalled pointers so that, if required, it can jump over subsequent storage locations or can also travel back. With the control means, a user may call up the next picture, or the next picture sequence, directly from the storage unit. The user's interest is thus maintained uninterruptedly and he does not tire of an unduly long presentation or one which he does not want.
According to a particular embodiment, an intermediate memory is provided from which audio or textual information can be called up and, more particularly, fed, through a mixer stage, to the output unit, this intermediate memory being triggerable by means of the address or functional signals. Even subsequent additional information can be mixed-in, if necessary, in this surprisingly simple manner. To this end there is no need to prepare any new video disc or similar storage medium. This significant embodiment makes it possible to support a still picture with audio or textual signals. Such audio signals are preferably also stored in the storage medium, more particularly the video disc. To this end, use may be made, according to the invention, in storing pictures according to television standards, of the free lines between consecutive pictures or half-pictures. If a picture sequence is played as soon as the apparatus is started, audio signals can simultaneously be played into the intermediate memory. If a still picture is then displayed on the monitor or a television set, the stored audio signal is called up, according to the invention, from the intermediate memory. The free lines according to known television standards for video signals are used, according to the invention, for audio signals which, after intermediate storage, are simultaneously interrogated and released with the relevant still picture. In addition to this, the invention also covers an intermediate memory of this kind in which audio signals, for example in the form of entertainment music, are stored. To this end, use may be made of a cassette recorder of conventional design. The acoustic output, in conjunction with the video output, has the advantage of particularly direct addressing and influencing by the user.
In one embodiment, the storage unit is preceded by a standardized interface, more particularly a V-24 interface. The storage unit and the output unit may be made up from commercially available components, to wit a laser video disc unit or video recorder and television sets or monitors, imparting considerable cost advantages for the apparatus as a whole.